Pseudo-random or random conductive circuits that cover a predetermined area of a surface of an item are useful in a variety of applications, such as protecting one or more components mounted on a printed circuit board from being analyzed, studied, or hacked, or reducing electromagnetic interference. If the properties of a circuit can be ascertained, then the circuit could be circumvented in order to obtain access to the protected underlying component or components. Thus, in many situations, it may be desirable to utilize multiple, intertwined pseudo-random circuits to increase the likelihood that any attempt to circumvent the protective circuit layer will be detected. However, intertwining multiple circuits is generally difficult, impractical, or impossible. Accordingly, there is a need for mechanisms, including systems, apparatuses, and methods, for quickly and efficiently generating multiple intertwined pseudo-random or random circuits that cover a predetermined area of a surface of an item.